OS Ça va, tu es revenu (Wonderbat)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Il arrivait souvent à Bruce de faire des cauchemars.


**Bon celui là est un peu nul j'avoue, mais bon, avec moi on s'y habitue vite xD**

Il arrivait souvent à Bruce de faire des cauchemars. Petit, lorsqu'il s'était soudain retrouvé tout seul dans le gigantesque Manoir Wayne, après le violent assassinat de ses parents, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se noyer dans ses propres abysses. Les insomnies à répétition avaient conduit son corps d'enfant épuisé par le deuil aux terreurs nocturnes, aux affreux cauchemars qui le hantaient encore aujourd'hui. Il ne savait combien de nuit il s'était réveillé en hurlant de peur, étranglé par les sanglots, tandis qu'Alfred faisait tout son possible pour l'apaiser, combien de fois il était resté muet et paralysé par les horreurs qu'il avait vécu en rêve, combien de fois il aurait préférait disparaître plutôt que de céder au sommeil la nuit.

Avec le temps il s'y était fait, il avait appris à ne plus hurler, à ne plus trembler, à ne plus pleurer. Il avait cadenassé au fond de lui les démons qui le rongeaient, dans les imposantes ruines de son manoir, entre les tombes de ses parents dans le caveau familial, entre les hurlements des chauve souris fondant sur son corps de petit garçon recroquevillé sous ses draps ou gisant dans la boue. Tout ça, il l'avait enfermé sous une carapace infranchissable, une muraille que personne ne pourrait jamais creuser, qui resterait toujours debout pour le préserver. C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Mais il continuait d'avoir peur, il continuait de redevenir le fantôme de son enfance en rêve, de parfois passer des heures et des nuits à travailler jusqu'à ce que son corps lui cède, tout pour éviter d'aller dormir tant son esprit saturait. Personne ne le voyait, personne ne savait. Excepté Alfred dont il surprenait le regard, dont il devinait la présence derrière les portes closes. Toujours là pour veiller sur le dernier des Wayne, même après tout ce temps perdu à tenter d'éponger sa douleur.

Une seule personne sur cette Terre avait toujours eu le pouvoir de le faire, bien avant qu'il ne vienne et monde et qui serait là bien longtemps encore après sa mort. Un Ange tombé du ciel oui. Ou plutôt, la seule clé capable de forcer tous ses cadenas.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il s'éveilla cette nuit là dans un brusque sursaut, le front poisseux d'une sueur glacée, un tremblement agitant ses membres, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il eut peur de s'étouffer. Le voile du sommeil qui demeurait sur ses yeux se dissipait, et pourtant il ne voyait rien. Ne restait, ne dansait devant ses yeux que la brume épaisse des limbes dont il remontait tout juste, ses oreilles sifflantes encore de ses propres hurlements, sa tête comprimée comme dans un étau qui ne cesserait jamais de se resserrer. Bruce chercha son souffle, il chercha à regards tâtons dans le noir un point familier capable de le tirer de ce mauvais rêve, capable de le ramener sur Terre, de lui dire « ça va, tu es revenu »

Et il y avait cette main qui effleurait son bras et qui l'appelait à baisser les yeux, cette caresse à peine ressentie qui provoqua le départ d'un frisson traversant sa colonne vertébrale. À mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la vision lui revenait, il discernait les contours des choses au travers du noir d'encre, les ombres, les reflets, les formes. Ses oreilles ne sifflaient plus, il n'entendait que sa respiration chaotique, et sa voix qui l'appelait.

« Bruce ? »

Le visage de Diana se détacha des ombres, son corps ankylosé par le sommeil se redressant à côté du sien, son regard inquiet profondément ancré dans ses prunelles sombres. Il l'avait sans doute réveillée, sans le vouloir, et ses mains remontant vers son visage, elle le fixait avec une intensité qu'il avait rarement vu chez elle.

Tout à coup il fut si soulagé de la voir, si heureux de savoir qu'elle était vraiment là, qu'il sentait vraiment ses paumes sur son visage, qu'il voyait vraiment le contour de ses lèvres, ses cheveux, les courbes de ses yeux qu'il crut presque qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il la ramena contre son poitrail, et ses bras encerclèrent son corps contre le sien avec une telle force qu'elle en fut surprise. Rarement Diana l'avait vu dans des états de confusions aussi profonds, et plus Bruce semblait reprendre contact avec la réalité, plus il la serrait fort contre lui, plus ses mains calleuses pressaient son dos, plus elle se sentait proche. Il avait enfoncé sa tête dans son cou, resserré ses poings dans son dos, et respirait fort, comme s'il cherchait son souffle après une longue course, comme si tout à coup il se souvenait comment respirer.

Et Diana caressait tout son corps, son visage, ses épaules, ses cheveux, elle passait ses bras autour de sa nuque et laissait ses lèvres traîner près de ses oreilles, le rappeler à elle comme cela pouvait arriver parfois lorsqu'il cauchemardait, lorsqu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

« Je suis là, tout va bien... tout va bien Bruce.. calme toi... »

Et elle restait là, elle ne disparaissait pas comme ses fantômes, comme le songe qu'il la pensait être parfois lorsque tout allait mal, elle était vraiment là et il la sentait, il l'entendait, il la voyait, et plus il la serrait plus il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore. Il ne sût même pas combien de temps ils restèrent enlacés, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Bruce s'apaise, jusqu'à ce que le cœur en lambeau dans sa poitrine cesse de s'empaler contre ses côtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un semblant de paix, et même après ça, longtemps encore après qu'il lui soit revenu.

Cette nuit là, avant que Bruce ne replonge dans un sommeil comateux, le corps de Diana toujours enlacé autour du sien, il se rendit compte que son mur avait été rasé. La barrière, le barrage émotionnel avait cédé, il avait cédé depuis longtemps déjà et elle avait tout envahi. Diana était dans sa tête, dans son corps, il la respirait, vivait dans son sillage. Cette nuit là Bruce comprit qu'après toutes les années passées dans la peur de ces ombres de son passé, qu'après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, toute la douleur qui s'était amoncelée au fond de son être, ans après ans, jour après jour, que tout cela venait de disparaître, consumé par une flamme qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'éteindre, même sous la tempête. Cette nuit là Bruce comprit que peut importe où il irait, peut importe ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il penserait, Diana serait là. Elle serait là pour le maintenir debout, même au bout du monde, elle serait là pour l'empêcher de couler à nouveau, pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Bruce était un petit garçon terrorisé qui avait trouvé le courage de s'élancer sur l'interrupteur pour rallumer à lumière, et ce courage factice, cette sensation de rémission, cette vie, soudain, il la découvrait, et elle portait son visage. Jamais plus personne dans ce monde ne pourrait l'apaiser comme sa simple image était capable de le faire, il en avait l'absolue certitude. Diana Prince était devenu son radeau, sa bouée de sauvetage. Son phare. Et avec la détresse d'un marin qui se noie il restait accroché à elle. Diana Prince était sa sauveuse. Elle était la paix. Celle qu'il avait toujours recherché.

Il ferma les yeux. Serein.

Et Bruce savait désormais qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.


End file.
